The Dynamic Duo
“Alrightyyyy Raiden you’re this close to mastering the chakra flow technique.” –Hayate began as he raised his hand up and inched his pointer finger and thumb slowly together as he spoke.- “I know how much this means to ya and I think you can do it; training with chakra flow isn’t that easy for a Genin to learn but you’ve proven to have some resolve. What I want you to do now is practice lengthening the time that you can use your Zeus technique. The longer you’re able to keep it going, the more confidence you’ll have in using it which will in turn eventually allow you to use it until your chakra is totally depleted…although I don’t really recommend that.” –Hayate laughed and smiled before stroking the back of his head a few times until looking back over to his student Raiden who had been relentlessly pushing towards obtaining this specific technique. In a way, the whole atmosphere really felt like it did when he was being trained by Kasumi. There stood an eager and young genin who was willing to take whatever his teacher threw at him. No matter what was thrown the genin always seemed to bounce back. As Hayate looked over at his student he couldn’t help but see the promise. Hayate promptly cleared his throught.- “Now dontcha’ worry about me…I got my own thing to do.” –Hayate said and winked before revealing a scroll out from behind his back. The certain scroll was made out of a dark brown parchment with a thin yellow wrapping that covered the entire mid section of it. The wrapping itself had a smalll brown symbol in the middle of it; it read ‘Earth’. After Hayate examined it for a bit he looked over to Raiden.- “Seeing as though I’ll be needing a few extra jutsu in the next few days…I figured I’d work on unlocking a new chakra release.” –He laughed- “Dontcha’ worry I’ll keep an eye on ya. We’ll train together.” –He said grinningly before spinning the scroll around his hand a few times before smoothly unraveling the scroll to a point where both hands grasped the edges of it. His eyes scanned the writing that was engraved into the parchment rather quickly. He was quick to ravel the scroll up with a firm nod as he tossed the scroll to the side and eyed the ground infront of him. Rubbing his hands together prior, Hayate formed the following signs: Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog before slamming both of his palms firmly onto the ground. Instantly, large flames of fire spewed out from his hands and erupted. Hayate was quick to pull out which swiftly dimished the flames.- “Heh. Guess I’m too used to fire.” –He laughed once more before rubbing the back of his head again.- DivineZiel: -Raiden would simply smile as he nodded to his sensei after hearing him, while he then says "I'm gonna get it all done and master it by today, Sensei!" Looking at the weird scroll, Raiden didn't know what to think but just shrugged it off since it didn't involve him however, that didn't mean it left his mind. Still wondering what it really was all for, he then sighed as he gave a bright smile towards Hayate-Sama. Watching him do his thing with the scroll and then the flames burst out, Raiden jumped back a bit. He was scared as he says "What the hell!?" He then took his normal standing position and exhaling deeply after hearing his sensei. Shaking his head, Raiden then would focus his chakra to go into his right hand and started to raise his left hand while little amounts of lightning discharges filled the area around his hand. Stopping this process, Raiden would sigh as he says "I can't just cheat my way through this..." Raiden said so with confidence in his voice while he then forced his chakra in a powerful manner to go into his right hand while it lit up with lightning. Looking at it, he felt exerted(sp) from just forcing it the way he did. As he then held it, he kept it going for about forty five seconds until it slowly diminished into nothing but his regular, black gloved hand. Looking to his sensei, Raiden knew he had to keep on trying but he couldn't keep forcing it. He closed his eyes as he drained everything out and simply breathed while flowing his chakra into his right hand. After only a simple time of fifteen seconds, Raiden's hand became surrounded by lightning which he then proceeded to open his eyes and see it for himself. He couldn't believe he actually did it however, that took a good amount of time. Sighing, he kept holding it for about fifty seconds this time to where it then faded. His breaths became slightly heavier than before as he scratched the back of his head to only watch Hayate-Sensei, to see how he was doing. This gave Raiden a bit of a break to regain the possible good amount of chakra he used while holding the chakra flow.- -After laughing his initial failure off and catching a glimpse of the blue hue of Raiden’s lighting from the corner of his eye, Hayate was primed for success no matter what. He looked down at the two clear cut burn holes that literally burned off two whole patches of grass.- “Hmm…” –He mumbled before rubbing his chin side to side as he plopped himself down to the ground, criss crossing his legs. Hayate’s eyes scanned over the two burn holes as if he were doing an excavation of the land. His hand moved side to side on his giseled jaw while his thoughts began to race. Never the one known for his critical thinking, Hayate’s intellectual nature was highly underrated in the shinobi world. Although those who had fought with him had seen a more shrewd side to him.- ‘Earth is one of the more versatile chakra natures out there…and is activated by throwing your chakra into the ground while envisioning what you want to create. So basically, it’s like playing with clay… all you need to do is mold the earth to what you want to happen and force it all into reality with your chakra.’ –Hayate thought to himself as he quickly deduced the problem.- ‘The actual process isn’t that hard but being that it’s my first time attempting Earth Release…this could take longer than it should.’ –Hayate said as he sighed lightly before dropping both hands to his side.- “Alright.” –He said out loud as he formed the same hand signs: Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog and slammed his two open hands firmly against the two burnt patches of grass that were actually still steaming at this point. Just as his two palms hit the ground, a rumble was heard from underneath the ground causing Hayate to look forward in hopes of seeing something erupt from the grass. In the last second of possible activation, a small sliver of rock slid through and up over the layer of earth. It’s actual height was about half a foot but to Hayate it was progress.- “Alright! Let’s go again.” –He demanded deviously as he prepared himself for his next attempt.- -With Raiden watching Hayate do his thing, he smiled when he say the bit of rock. Thinking of how his Sensei was being, was kind of cool. It was kind of like Raiden himself learning a jutsu, just with no questions. Due to that thought, Raiden chuckled to himself as he then looked down to his hand with him focusing his chakra into the limb. Concentrating rather hard on it, his lightning affinity let off a few discharges and in about ten seconds, Raiden's whole right hand became engulfed in the same lightning. As he saw it, he would merely observe it as he kept pumping more chakra into it, on a reasonable rate. With that being done, Raiden would quickly look at one of the close test dummies. With three of them lined up, Raiden rushed towards it as about a couple inches away, his left foot stomped into the earth and only slid a tiny bit while his right foot was pointing to the right, being perfectly planted in the earth as well. His right fist, which was the enhanced one, was near his abdomen, Raiden would thrust it forward towards the training dummy's stomach area in a slight up curve however, also using the momentum from the quick stop. As his fist thrusted forward, it was already at a good eighteen seconds of being used while he then quickly made contact with the dummy. Once the lightning chakra punch made contact, the dummy shot back however, remained in the ground. Raiden would simply stay in the same spot as he did the punch about five more times in the time span of about a minute and ten seconds. He was now learning how to utilize it as well as hold it for long. Going for one last punch, he then stopped focusing his chakra as it faded and he made contact with a regular uppercut. Sighing softly, yet again, his breathing was now a bit heavier than before. Attempting to slow his breaths, Raiden would sigh as he looked of to Hayate-Sama but then back to the dummy and said to himself "I'm starting to really get it...however...I can't stop now.." Raiden stood there for a bit longer, thinking about chakra flow and utilizing his affinity in battle while only letting some of his chakra be replenished.- -Hayate smiled and sort of giggled to himself when he saw the rock slab etch out from underneath the ground. He always seemed to pride himself in figuring things out on his own and although a Jonin it was pretty clear some of his childish tendencies weren’t entirely gone…. Or maybe he was just oblivious to how others saw him at times. Yeah, probably the oblivious thing. Hayate knew what had to be done since he had already figured out the whole process to eventually mastering the rock wall jutsu.- ‘The only problem with going forward is increasing the size of the wall which would only exert more of my chakra…it’s gotta be done.’ –He thought to himself as he slowly closed his eyes and planted both of his flat palms against one another. Whoever had a view of his entire person could tell that with the generic concentration seal and his pose; the man was going into a state of meditation. Often times shinobi of all kind would employ this certain technique. Hayate himself had learned to utilize it at a young age and had it only strengthened when he learned his first S-rank jutsu. The sun was glistening up above as few pockets of leaves of disoriented color fell from their branches and twirled in the air around the grounds. It was rather cold as true winer was fast approaching which wouldn’t necessarily help Hayate’s meditation. Although the man was diligent and didn’t seem to faulter at any point through his state of peace. The basis of the meditation was to gather his chakra and clear his mind which was widely regarded as a way to focus one’s chakra on learning a specific jutsu as well a new chakra nature.- DivineZiel: -Raiden would tilt his head to the left and to the right as the loud cracks from the air bubbles in his joints bursted. As his head picked up straight and so did his body stood up straight, Raiden would sigh as he was already feeling tired. Within due time of about waiting a couple more minutes, Raiden would smile as he felt like he was ready to give it about two more tries max before he was fully done with chakra flow. Smirking, he would only spend about about five seconds flowing his chakra, close to not even that as his hand glowed the light blue hue of lightning. Looking at the dummy, Raiden was alreayd starting to keep count of how long he could hold it. Thinking about it "So, the first time I did it was for forty seconds, then fort five to fifty...then I was able to hold it for a minute and ten seconds or close to it...so if I go by the average ratio of that...I should be able to hold it for a good minute and twenty five seconds this time..." Raiden's thinking was on point as he was rushing towards the same dummy while those thoughts raced through his mind. Raiden then simply did the same action with his feet that he did before and punched the dummy. Then doing it over and over again, he even counted until the time was up. at around a minute and twenty one seconds, that's when the chakra flow was gone but Raiden was awfully close. His breathing even harder, almost like it was the other day when he passed out from trying to do it, Raiden thought to himself "If I were to do that again..I'd just pass out and never master this..I have to build my chakra all the way up and see how long I can hold it for in the ultimate point of view..." Still on ball with his thinking, Raiden would sigh as he then flopped down on the ground and sat in the "criss cross apple sauce" formation. His hands would stay to their designated sides while he himself slowed his breathing by inhaling deeply through the nose and exhaling deeply through the mouth. Continuing this process for about the possible next, ten minutes, almost all of his chakra should already be back up to a good amount to where he can use chakra flow and keep it up for a rather good amount of time. As all this went, on, we shall now observe Raiden's Sensei, Hayate Namikaze.- -Loud noises, crashing dummies and a quick learner kid echoed in the background behind Hayate as he diligently did his very best to maintain his meditation; if it weren’t for his s-rank training with this he would have probably lost concentration. Although this was true, he couldn’t help but let a sly smirk creep across his face as Raiden promptly destroyed many things in the background. To Hayate, he had this jutsu on lock down and it was only a matter of time before he was able to master his first Earth jutsu. There was a certain way to organize your chakra so that you’re able to peform a certain nature; once you do it so many times your body should be able to adjust quick enough so you can flip flop from chakra nature as quickly as you needed to. In a flash, Hayate’s eyes ripped open as they glanced down at the ground, eyeing out that slab of earth. The greyish-brown piece of rock protuding from the ground was doing nothing more than teasing the Jounin; standing there idly in defiance of Hayate’s mastery of it.- “Tch.” –Hayate blew air out from the corner of his mouth and was quick to get back onto his gritty blue sandald feet. His reputation to smirk unnanounced proceeded him as yet another devious smirk spread across his face like wild fire. His chest bobbled up and down like an angry cat as he circulated oxygen through his mouth and extinguished through his nostrils. Finally set with how he felt, Hayate formed the following hand signs: Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog just before kneeling onto his left knee and firmly placing his two flat hands onto the earth as his eyes quickly darted towards that sliver of rock that was obviously nothing more than a tease. Just as his hands hit the ground a rumble was heard from underneath the ground as the edges around the rock slab vibrated and cut off thin little crumbs from the main rock. Suddenly the rock started to rise at an extraordinary rate and managed to make it to about a foot above Hayate’s own height which was roughly around seven feet. Feeling accomplished, Hayate stood back and admired his piece of art.- : -Raiden would look over at his Sensei as he saw the wall he had made. Smiling brightly towards him, Raiden would yell over to him "GOOD JOB, SENSEI!" Raiden was happy that Hayate-Sama had mastered a jutsu, pretty much in the same area that Raiden was going to master chakra flow. He thought to himself as he said "This is the last and final time, I got this!" Once he said that, he focused on his chakra flow that started up once it hit his hand within nearly one to maybe two seconds. With his hand now engulfed with the lightning from his very own being, Raiden would then control chakra to both feet and left hand. As all four limbs could now be seen with the element of lightning around them, Raiden planted his feet into the earth and pushed forwards. The tremendous speed that was behind his lghtning infused feet was amazing and within nearly 2..3 seconds, Raiden was in front of the dummy he had been attacking these last few times. The small amount of distance from where he was to the dummies was nothing while he then did the usual and stomped into the ground, turned his right foot and thrusted his right fist into the abdomen area of the dummy. With a single punch, Raiden knocked it out of the ground due to the uppercut being more hooked up than it should have been. Looking over to the next one in line, he hurried and took the same position and punched while the dummy simply took the hit however, the wooden post it was on broke. Then, Raiden went to the last one as he repeated, yet again, the same process. No hesitation behind it at all, Raiden punched directly into the dummy's stomach area with his hand going completely through it due to the amount of force, mixed with lightning. His breathing was starting to get heavy as he then stood up straight and looked to Hayate-Sensei. Keeping the chakra flow, perfectly fine, Raiden then walked over to him and said while he took a soft, honorifying bow to his Sensei. Once his body came up from the bow the chakra flow stopped and he looked into Hayate's eyes with his own, black hues and said "Thank you, Sensei. You have helped me learn chakra flow with my affinity. I thank you from the deepest part of my heart." Keeping the eye contact, Raiden smiled and then quickly hugged Hayate-Sensei around the waist since he had given him an already proper thanks for teaching him a technique.- -Hayate stood proudly as he gazed and admired at the very first complete Earth jutsu that he had done himself; and in record time. He placed both hands on his hips, priding himself on a job well done. To Hayate, learning a third chakra nature was something to be thrilled about as many shinobi can only get up to two. Remembering about his student as he heard Raiden call his name and congratulate him, he turned and smiled before waving his arm back and forth.- “Beat ya!” –He hollered back towards his student. Hayate, always the one to be competetive even in the time of training his student. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched his brightest student at work. He admired Raiden; even though he had a troubled past that only boosted the confidence that Hayate had in him to becoming a powerful shinobi one day. He was an aggressive taijutsu fighter, as shown by his spontaneous decimation of the target dummies; something Hayate would have to replace. Raiden punched and punched until Hayate noticed that he had truly mastered it; Raiden didn’t seem fatigued like he should have been. Looking down at his quarky student, blue shirted and scruffy black hair, he couldn’t help but smile.- “Umph.” –Raiden had wrapped his arms around Hayate and embraced him. A bit taken back by the gesture, Hayate quickly came to a calm and placed a firm hand on his back, applauding him.- “You did a fine job, Raiden. I have no doubt that you will become a great shinobi and protector of the village.” –He told him in a soft whisper; the boy really did remind him of his young self.-